osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Black chinchompa (Hunter)
Black chinchompas are found in the Wilderness, south-east of the Lava Maze. Black chinchompas can be caught using the Hunter skill. They can be trapped with box traps at level 73 Hunter and give 315 Hunter experience when caught. The chance of a successful catch is -78/255 at level 1 (hypothetical), 148/255 at level 73, and 228/255 at level 99Twitter - 23 Sep 2015. The approximate formula for the chance of a successful catch is: \frac {N}{255} where N equals floor(\frac{306 \times (level-1)}{98}) -78 . Black and Carnivorous chinchompas have the same catch rate. Once caught, black chinchompas transform into stackable Black chinchompas, which can be wielded as a ranged weapon (Black chinchompas give +80 ranged attack bonus and require level 65 Ranged to wield). Players are able to place an extra box trap than what their maximum is when hunting these. Black chinchompas can be attacked but explode when killed. If the attacking player is next to the chinchompa when it explodes the player will be pushed back 1 square, and will be dealt with 2 damage. Players hunting these chinchompas should take care, as accidentally clicking on one will cause the player to attack it. A player can avoid this entirely by equipping a bow but not arrows. Then, an accidental click does not start an attack, since the bow has no arrows. A fast but more attention-needing method of catching chinchompas is the "stand and shoot" method. The player should equip a bow and arrows and go to a very crowded world (1900+ players) to figure out where one chinchompa respawns by killing one and seeing where it appears. Be careful not to get PK'ed if carrying a lot of arrows, since arrows will count as individual items to be saved upon death (and thus will rarely ever be saved). Once the player knows the exact location where a chinchompa respawns, they should surround the square with their box traps. Then, as the chinchompa appears, it will either enter a trap, or it will dismantle all traps and hop away. If the chinchompa dismantles the traps, the player should immediately kill it with an arrow and set the traps up again as fast as possible. In about three to four seconds, the chinchompa will respawn again, and the player may repeat the process of "standing and shooting" if necessary. This method has been tested to be more experience per hour than the traditional "set-up traps and wait" method, because the player can just make the chinchompa respawn and make it more likely to enter a trap rather than wait while it wanders around. As black chinchompas are located in the Wilderness, there are chances of PKers appearing. It is recommended to bank the chinchompas every so often to avoid losing all of them to another player. Imp-in-a-box or charged dragonstone jewellery such as Amulet of glory are recommended, as they work up to level 30 Wilderness, reducing the distance the player has to run south. References Category:Old School-exclusive content